Retazos de vida
by neomina
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas. Historias independientes que representan momentos vividos por los protagonistas. Yaoi.


Con motivo de un evento organizado por el Club de fans de _Camus_ y _Milo_ en Saint Seiya Yaoi, he estado escribiendo una serie de historias cortas (de momento, ninguna llega a las 1000 palabras), que publico a continuación.  
De momento son sólo diez, pero espero poder ir aumentándolas, ya que se trata de un reto: cada semana se propone una imagen y hay que escribir sobre ella.

* * *

**La piedra mágica**

«Estabas aquí…».

Es Milo y su contrariado gesto me hace suponer que llevo demasiado tiempo contemplando estas rocas lameteadas por el mar.

A estas horas, el sol ya mortecino, arranca fulgurantes destellos áureos a la aletargada masa de agua, privándola de sus tonos azules, para convertirla en un inmenso manto de lamé dorado. «Lo siento», me excuso. Hace tiempo que debí desandar el camino hasta mi templo y esperarlo, tal como habíamos acordado.

«Tendrás que esforzarte más». Su disconformidad deviene en sonrisa y la picardía hace que su mirada brille más que los dominios de Poseidón.

Leí una vez, ya no sé dónde, que en una de las islas del Egeo hay una piedra de alabastro, blanca como la nieve, del tamaño de una piel de toro y lisa como la superficie de una laguna en calma. Pronunciando los conjuros apropiados y si las deidades de la isla se muestran propicias, la piedra se cubre de líneas y colores que se ponen en movimiento y van cobrando forma. Entonces se ven escenas del pasado y la historia humana transcurre ante nuestros ojos. Dicen que los sabios hasta presencian el futuro. Y todo con una claridad asombrosa y un realismo inusitado, como si la vida misma desfilase, sin cesar, sobre la piedra.

De igual modo veo yo mi vida, cuando me miro en sus ojos, sin necesidad de piedra mágica alguna.

FIN

* * *

**Cálida trinchera**

Milo apartó con un movimiento enérgico las cortinas que oscurecían la habitación. La poca luz que descendía del cielo era gris, de otoño, y se enredaba entre las nubes oscuras.

¡Plop!

Una enorme gota se estrelló contra el cristal.

¡Plop! ¡Plop!

Empezaba a llover despacio.

–Mier… da… –protestó. Y su queja se perdió en medio de un incontenible bostezo–. Está lloviendo –informó, volviéndose hacia la cama.

Camus abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar con un gruñido perezoso, haciendo más patente su desgana al cubrirse el rostro con la sábana.

–¿Tan maltrecho te he dejado? –se burló Milo.

Reaparecieron los ojos del francés y luego la nariz, fruncida.

–¿No piensas levantarte?

Media vuelta y un tirón de la sábana, cubriéndose con ella hasta la coronilla. Sólo unos pocos de los cabellos oscuros del acuariano quedaron a la vista.

–¿Pero qué te pasa con la lluvia?

Los días lluviosos tenían sobre el francés un efecto aletargante; lo sumían en una tentadora languidez. Soltó una risilla y se lazó sobre el cuerpo acurrucado de Camus.

–¿Eh? ¿Eh? –insistió sobre su cubierto oído.

Con la misma facilidad con la que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, las gotas de agua traspasaban el frágil velo de sus recuerdos. La lluvia lo transportaba a los lejanos y casi olvidados días de su infancia en Rouen, al calor de un hogar, al abrazo amoroso de unos padres cuyos rostros habían terminado de desdibujarse años atrás, a desordenados juegos de niños sobre un mojado empedrado… Allí, entre la calidez de las sábanas y los restos del sueño, sus recuerdos eran más vivos.

–¿Eh?

La insistencia de Milo hizo que se destapara y lo mirase por encima del hombro.

–¿Eh? –el griego repitió una vez más, juguetón.

–Pesado…

–¡Hey!

Se debatieron juntos, entre risas, con la misma despreocupación y ligereza de sus juegos de antaño.

–¡Basta! Basta… –sujetó las manos del griego y, mientras su sonrisa pasaba de la diversión al candor, contempló su rostro lozano. Nada más lejos de la melancólica lluvia que la siempre vivaz faz de Milo. El pasado podría recordarlo cada vez que lloviese, pero, justo frente a él, estaba su presente, esperando ser vivido–. Y…, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Llueve…

–Mmm… –Entrecerró los ojos para pensarlo durante unos segundos e inmediatamente abrirlos completamente en un gesto por demás elocuente–. Mejor hagamos tiempo mientras escampa…

FIN

* * *

**Una vieja postal**

En el primero, no.

En el segundo, no.

«Está en el cajón».

Si, en el cajón. Pero, ¿en cuál? ¿Para qué demonios lo escondía tanto? No es que alguien fuese a entrar allí a fisgar entre sus cosas.

Cerró un cuarto cajón sin haber encontrado lo que buscaba y… No había más.

–¿En qué cajón? –preguntó impaciente–. ¿Dónde lo has metido?

Recomenzó su infructuosa búsqueda.

No.

Tampoco.

–Pfff… –resopló–. En serio, Camus, ¿estás seguro de que está aquí? –Molesto, metió la mano en el cajón y revolvió las pocas cosas que allí había. El tubo no estaba, pero sí que dio con algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Una vieja postal que, a pesar de los años, conservaba sus vistosos colores tan vivos como el primer día. La tomó con cuidado y se la mostró al francés–. ¿De dónde la has sacado? –preguntó, devolviendo la mirada a su descubrimiento.

–De Saga –Habiendo llegado a la altura del escorpiano, se asomó para mirar la imagen por encima de su hombro–. Me la dio a la vuelta de aquel viaje a Japón. Fue su primera misión como Caballero de Géminis, ¿recuerdas?

–Sí… Todos estábamos emocionados con esa misión; creo que más que él –Volvió la cabeza para mirar al francés–. Yo incluso le pedí que me llevara; le juré que no lo molestaría –sonrió con nostalgia–. Cuando regresó y me la dio, recuerdo que me sentí muy especial. Siempre creí que me la había traído en compensación por no haberme llevado… Ahora ya no me siento tan especial…

–Uh… Lo siento… –Pegó sus labios a la piel desnuda del hombro griego y la cosquilleó con un vibrante y sonoro beso.

–Idiota –Golpeó con la postal la cara del acuariano. Por más que su tono hubiese sonado casi neutro sabía que Camus se burlaba de él.

El de Acuario rió suavemente y apoyo la barbilla en el lugar donde habían estado sus labios.

–¿Sabes? Creo que justo esa fue su intención. Que todos nos sintiésemos especiales –aclaró–. Sé que Aldebarán tiene una también y estoy por asegurar que todos recibimos una igual después de aquel viaje.

–Supongo que tienes razón –Depositó la tarjeta sobre el mueble y miró fijamente los intensos colores. Era un llamativo jardín que parecía pertenecer a otro mundo; a un lugar aparte, sereno y calmo, creado para ser contemplado–. Entonces, ¿crees que compró una para cada uno de nosotros?

–No –Alargó el brazo y señaló la cartulina–. Mira el borde inferior. Parece como si hubiese formado parte de algo más grande y hubieran rasgado el papel para separarla –Le había dedicado mucho tiempo a esa postal–. Creo que, en algún momento, esto fue la portada de uno de esos calendarios que suelen regalar en los restaurantes japoneses.

Milo se dio la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Crees que Saga los robó?

–Tal vez… –Ladeó la cabeza–. O tal vez comió muchas veces en el mismo sitio –Se encogió de hombros–. O tal vez simplemente los pidió –sonrió–. En cualquier caso, dudo que hubiese podido comprarlos; no es que por aquí sean muy espléndidos con el dinero para gastos.

A eso último, Milo no tenía nada que añadir.

–¿Piensas alguna vez en él?

Camus sólo asintió.

–¿Crees que existe esta lugar? –Milo volvió a preguntar tras un breve silencio.

Un nuevo asentimiento.

–Sí. Parece ser una fotografía.

El escorpiano permaneció callado unos segundos y luego decidió:

–Quiero que vayamos allí.

–De acuerdo –Camus accedió al tiempo que abría el primer cajón de la cómoda, el mismo que Milo había abierto dos veces antes sin dar con lo que guardaba, y tomó un tubo a medio arrugar que puso ante los ojos del griego–. Pero, ¿quieres ir ahora?

–No hay prisa…

FIN

* * *

**Contagio**

–¡Vaya! Esto sí que es para ver. –Había estado parado bajo el dintel de la puerta desde hacía unos minutos. No había mucha luz en el cuarto, salvo el tenue resplandor del ocaso que, poco a poco, iba cediendo terreno a la noche. Camus estaba en la cama, pero sólo ahora comenzaba a poder vislumbrar su figura con cierta claridad; había vuelto de Siberia días atrás para entregar su reporte periódico al Patriarca mientras él estaba cumpliendo con su deber en una irrelevante misión. Por boca de Aioria había sabido que el francés estaba enfermo–. El maestro de los hielos se ha resfriado. –Con una gran sonrisa burlona curvando sus labios se acercó a lecho del doliente.

Camus sacó un brazo de debajo de las mantas y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre ellas a un costado. No era dueño de su cuerpo; dolía como si hubiera estado entrenando días enteros. Es más, estaba seguro de que si lo hubieran utilizado como balón en un partido de fútbol no estaría tan molido. Le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni sabía que tenía y la voz de Milo… ¡Aaah! Le taladraba la cabeza.

–No estoy resfriado –murmuró cansinamente–. Tengo la gripe –especificó con un par de tosidos sin fuerza.

–Ooooh… Pobrecito… –dijo, con un marcado retintín–. ¿Unos virus pequeñitos han podido contigo? –preguntó, golpeando con el índice la nariz del francés.

–Milo… –pronunció a modo de queja lastimera.

–Bueno, bueno… –Rodeó la cama y se acomodó junto al acuariano–. Yo me ocuparé de ti –susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca.

–Te contagiaré.

Milo tomó entre sus dedos el mentón de Camus y devolvió el rostro del francés a su anterior posición, ya que este había girado la cabeza para evitar el contacto de sus labios.

–¿Acaso se te ocurre mejor excusa para pasar unos días metidos en la cama? –Alzó las cejas repetidas veces.

Camus hubiera reído, pero dolía.

–No será divertido si estamos enfermos.

–¡Oh! Sí que lo será –aseguró Milo–. Y lo mejor será que como tú te curarás antes, luego te tocará cuidarme a mí…

FIN

* * *

**Atemporal**

«Hemos viajado en el tiempo.»

El pueblo celebraba el equinoccio, llamando al concluir de la penumbra, augurando el rebrotar de la semilla desde el interior de la tierra. Campesinos y aldeanos retornados desde zonas limítrofes y aisladas se solazaban en la plaza mayor y callejas aledañas, dejándose llevar por los sonidos de los músicos ambulantes venidos del otro lado de los montes, las palabras chillonas, llenas de promesas, de los mercaderes, los ánimos envalentonados por el alcohol y el calor de los fuegos de las hogueras alzándose en la noche.

Podía verlos danzando; muchos se abrigaban con enormes pieles curtidas que ocultaban sus cuerpos por entero y simulaban los gestos de las bestias, otros se adornaban con vestimentas de factura más elaborada, con plumas y colores. Del gentío emergían los gritos y los cantos, las risas desenfrenadas y los llantos, con la misma facilidad que el fuego consumía los troncos.

Desde la pequeña ventana del cuarto, mientras miraba el espectáculo que tenía lugar unos metros más abajo, Milo no podía dejar de pensar: «Hemos viajado en el tiempo.» Camus no había querido decirle qué buena ventura le diera a conocer ese lugar. «Aquí seremos sólo tú y yo.» Había dicho. El frío era despiadado, pero Milo tenía las dos hojas de madera que cubrían el vano abiertas de par en par, recibiendo en su rostro las indescriptibles sensaciones del aire helado que turbaban sus sentidos con un sinfín de anhelos e inquietudes. Sintió los pasos sigilosos de alguien que se acercaba; era Camus. Igual que una estación da paso a otra, hacía años que su infantil amistad había dado paso al amor y ahora que la misión de Camus en Siberia había concluido, al fin, disponían de tiempo para dedicarse.

Camus apartó a Milo del vacío de la ventana y cerró con destreza las tablas, fijando la traba; luego tomó el rostro aterido del escorpiano con sus manos y despojó su piel de la humedad que la noche le había dejado como si retirase la escarcha de los pétalos de una flor de las nieves.

–¿Acaso quieres congelarte?

Como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta, Milo se sentó en el banquito contra el que sus rodillas habían estado chocando mientras contemplaba la algarabía exterior, abrazó al acuariano por la cintura, hundiendo el rostro en los pliegues de la ropa demasiado holgada que llevaba y espiró de ella el embriagador olor de su cuerpo. Camus se dejó hacer, se dejó abrazar así por el griego, que se demoró todavía un poco, meciéndolo suave y besando repetidamente el lugar en el que descansaban sus labios.

–No quiero irme –dijo, con la voz amortiguada por las telas–. Quedémonos. –Esas poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas habían sido lo más parecido a la vida que secretamente deseaba tener.

–¿Quedarnos? –Camus acarició despacio la cabeza de Milo–. ¿Comiendo poco, durmiendo menos y perdiendo las escasas fuerzas que nos queden entre las sábanas? No duraríamos mucho.

Camus bromeaba, pero las últimas palabras del francés dieron allí donde más dolía. Ese era su mayor miedo, porque lo sabía real e inevitable, porque era parte de su destino; de un destino para el que se habían preparado desde su más tierna infancia. Un destino que era más importante que ellos mismos, uno al que, a pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos renunciaría aunque no siempre fuesen capaces de entenderlo.

–Nosotros no viviremos mucho de todos modos. –Se despegó del de Acuario y lo miró mientras se enderezaba.

–Lo sé. –Camus ladeó la cabeza y lo observó atentamente. Los ojos de Milo eran, normalmente, como un pedazo de cielo encerrado tras un límpido cristal pero, en ese momento, parecían querer cubrirse por el velo gris de una tormenta y le sonrió con ternura–. Por eso quería que viniésemos aquí; a un lugar sin tiempo en el que simplemente fuésemos tú y yo –dijo, tocando primero el pecho de Milo y luego el propio.

–Camus… –Un incontenible escalofrío lo estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Esa declaración le había causado más desazón que consuelo. Le tomó las manos y las apretó entre las suyas, mirándolo preocupado–. Eso me suena a despedida –murmuró, a punto de dejarse llevar por la angustia que sentía crecer en su interior.

–No lo es, Milo. Yo nunca podría despedirme de ti.

FIN

* * *

**Similitudes**

La primavera se mostraba tímida todavía en tierras siberianas, pero a esas alturas, la estación, bien entrada ya, en Grecia apabullaba con su esplendor a propios y extraños. La piel descubierta de sus brazos se quejaba por la agresión del sol con un cosquilleo que, si bien al principio fue agradable, estaba empezando a ser un molesto ardor.

Había dejado atrás la costa y ascendía por un camino tortuoso que daba vueltas alrededor de la montaña, desfilando por diversos parajes. El litoral desaparecía de la vista dando paso a verdes valles, cubiertos de espesa hierba y frondosos árboles que, repentinamente, desembocaban en agrestes terruños surcados por vastas plantaciones de plateados y retorcidos olivos. Más adelante, aparecían las modestas pero, aun así, exuberantes huertas; signo inequívoco de que Rodorio, ese pequeño pueblo que parecía colgado de la ladera del rocoso monte como un nido de águila, estaba cerca, alegrado por el colorido vivo del florecer primaveral pero adusto e impenetrable para ojos ajenos.

Por más veces que sus idas y venidas le hubieran permitido apreciarla, a Camus no dejaba de sorprenderle esa mezcla contradictoria y hechizante. Era hermosa. Era como él; tan agradable a la vista como un paisaje surgido de las fuentes mismas de la primavera, pero duro e inaccesible para quienes no comulgan con su esencia, salvaje y viril.

Milo sabía que la primavera, además del reverdecer de los campos, el brotar de las flores, el canto de los pajarillos y demás lindezas a las que cantan los poetas, traía consigo el retorno de Camus. Cada primavera el Guardián de Acuario volvía Santuario para informar al Patriarca de los progresos de sus jóvenes aprendices y, este año, estaba haciéndose de rogar. Hacía días que esperaba verlo aparecer. Antes de proseguir la subida hasta Escorpio echó un último vistazo al horizonte; allí estaba, lejano y pequeño, pero inconfundible a sus ojos.

La primavera había llegado al fin.

FIN

* * *

**Compañeros**

Como casi todos los atardeceres desde que volviera al santuario, Camus fue a ver a Milo a Escorpio, para compartir con él las horas nocturnas. Durante el día, absorbidos uno y otro por sus respectivas tareas, no podían intercambiar más que algunas miradas. A la caída del sol, el tiempo les pertenecía.

En la semioscuridad de su cuarto, vestido sólo con un raído pantalón demasiado ajustado, el escorpiano se ejercitaba espada en mano, girando sobre sí mismo, avanzando y retrocediendo, embistiendo a algún enemigo oculto entre las sombras.

El último rayo de luz se reflejó en el filo plateado. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Camus de Acuario cerró los ojos, se apoyó en la madera de la puerta y permitió a sus recuerdos llenarle la memoria.

La primera vez que la vio, ellos no eran más que nos niños y la espada sólo un hierro viejo comido por la herrumbre. Milo la había encontrado en el interior de un antiguo baúl olvidado en una polvorienta habitación.

«¿Qué es eso?», preguntara y Milo lo había mirado como si hubiese hecho la pregunta más tonta del mundo.

«Es una espada».

El griego estaba entusiasmado con su hallazgo y, aunque necesitaba de las dos manos para sostenerla, la blandía de izquierda a derecha en contra de un ejército invisible. Lo cierto es que a Camus no le parecía una espada. Era extraña… Distinta de las que alguna vez había visto en los libros.

Años más tarde, una tarde que, como ese mismo día, había ido a buscar a Milo lo encontró afanado en pulir el metal, en devolverle a la espada su esplendor de antaño. Para ese entonces Camus ya sabía que el tesoro de su compañero era una espada espartana; arma y muchacho estaban unidos por un pasado que henchía al griego de orgullo.

«¿Qué te parece?» Sosteniéndola con ambas manos, como si fuese un retal de delicada seda, Milo le había mostrado la espada.

«Se ve muy bien, Milo.»

«¿Verdad que sí?» El escorpiano mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha. Tenía ya fuerza de sobra para sujetarla con una mano y en un par de movimientos cortó el aire con la brillante hoja. «Ten», inmediatamente después se la había tendido, acompañando su ofrecimiento con una declaración: «Ella es nosotros».

La frase sólo fuera un susurro y Camus no la entendió hasta aquella tarde en que Milo lo besó. Habían luchado uno junto al otro, espalda contra espalda, por su deber… Por ellos… Desde ese día fueron compañeros en la batalla y en la vida.

–¿Vas ganando? –Camus abandonó el pasado y dio un paso en el presente.

–¿Lo dudas?

Camus se arrimó a la espalda del escorpiano y aprisionó con dulzura la mano que sostenía la empuñadura, haciéndola oscilar suavemente de un lado a otro.

–Has hecho un gran trabajo con ella. –La hoja plateada lucía imponente; digna hija de Esparta, como el hombre que la sostenía: impetuosa, fuerte, hermosa, dispuesta a la batalla y segura de la victoria–. Brilla como nunca.

–Puedo sacarle brillo también a la tuya, si quieres…

–Milo yo no tengo ninguna… –Se separó del griego y lo miró confundido hasta que una carcajada lo hizo comprender–. Idiota…

FIN

* * *

**Sentimientos**

No encontró a Camus en la Casa de Acuario pero la habitación olía a él; a un mundo distinto y privado en el que le gustaba perderse.

Al principio no había visto el pequeño objeto ovalado; no pertenecía al lugar, nunca antes había estado ahí… ¿Por qué estaba ahora? No era de Camus, no lo conocía, no era algo que el acuariano usaría. ¿Por qué lo tenía? ¿Por qué se lo ocultaba? Bueno, en realidad, oculto no estaba, pero…

–¿Milo?

Escucharlo hizo que diera un pequeño respingo. Había estado demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que el francés llevaba un rato observándolo y justo entonces fue consciente de lo que hacía. Sin saber cuándo ni por qué sus dedos habían comenzado a deslizarse despacio por los sutiles contornos del rostro de la mujer representada en la piedra. Se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro mientras continuaba con su parsimoniosa caricia.

–Camus, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó. Desde donde estaba el francés no podía ver la joya, su cuerpo se la tapaba, pero sabía que él sabría de qué le hablaba. Esa pequeña alhaja era la única novedad en la estancia.

–Es un camafeo.

–Ya… -No se equivocaba–. Eso ya lo veo.

Hablar con Camus podía llegar a ser una empresa ardua; a veces era tan obvio, tan lógico, tan literal, tan parco, que mantener una conversación con él era imposible. Años después aún no podía asegurar si lo hacía a propósito o si formaba parte de su particular forma de ser. Por suerte, él nunca se daba por vencido y todo el tiempo compartido con el francés le había permitido conocer las teclas a tocar para hacer sonar los acordes de su voz diáfana.

–¿Por qué lo tienes? –Camus nunca eludía una pregunta directa.

–Era de mi madre, creo…

–¿De tu madre? –No hubiera imaginado tal respuesta, pero, sin duda, era la más lógica y, por supuesto, la única aceptable.

–Sí.

No iba a ser una conversación fácil.

–¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? ¿Por qué no me lo habías enseñado antes?

–Lo he tenido desde siempre, pero no sabía que lo tenía. –Había llegado hasta Milo y observó en silencio su pequeña herencia antes de continuar–. Cuando Valo me trajo aquí desde Francia, trajo también un pequeño baúl con algunas pertenencias familiares. Me dijo que lo guardase, que en él estaba mi pasado y que algún día, cuando fuese quien estaba destinado a ser, podría abrirlo y conocer mis orígenes.

–¿Y? –Camus se había quedado callado. Si pensaba que esa explicación había sido suficiente, se equivocaba. Tenía que saber qué había en la cabeza del francés–. ¿Por qué decidiste abrirlo ahora?

–Quería entender a Hyoga –respondió quedo.

Milo negó. Ese mocoso era como un grano en el trasero. Le procuraba a Camus demasiados quebraderos de cabeza y, de paso, también a él.

–Camus, ese crío…

–Milo… –lo interrumpió al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y trasladaba su mirada del camafeo a su compañero–. Le he pedido que renuncie al recuerdo de su madre, pero yo nunca he tenido que hacer algo así. Yo no recuerdo a la mía… Miro ese colgante y no recuerdo nada. Sé que debería sentir algo, pero no siento más que la necesidad de sentir y, no sé, tal vez, una especie de nostalgia.

Acarició el rostro esculpido del retrato de la dama desconocida y entonces sintió unos labios suaves que entibiaban su cuello y un aliento cálido lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

–Tú sientes… –susurró–. Yo siento... –Lo besó de nuevo–. Y lo que sentimos nos hace más fuertes. Si el mocoso es merecedor de la fe que le tienes, lo entenderá y entonces será digno de su Armadura y de su Maestro.

Camus fundió sus labios con los de Milo en un beso largo, impetuoso: bocas y dientes se encontraron, las salivas se mezclaron. Sintió con ese beso; en el interior de esa unión, rodeado por su fragor, sabía que sólo había una persona capaz de hacerlo sentir así, de envolverlo en una marea de sentimientos.

Cayeron al suelo lentamente, sin dejar de besarse: en las cejas, en los ojos, en la comisura de los labios, en el hueco del cuello, en todos esos espacios que la ropa pronto dejó de cubrir.

Hicieron el amor a los pies de la cómoda sobre la que descansaba el camafeo, sobre las losas frías, ocultos a los ojos cincelados del retrato, sobre los borrosos recuerdos del pasado, con la devoción de la que se crean los sentimientos.

FIN

* * *

**Juegos de cama**

El viento entró en la habitación a través de la ventana abierta, enredándose en las blancas cortinas que bailotearon enloquecidas, enroscándose sobre sí mismas, volando hacia el interior atraídas por unas risas ocultas.

Unas risas chillonas, infantiles y escandalosas.

Unas risas que flotaban en el aire mezclándose con la brisa, unas risas que se elevaban al techo envueltas en un blanco manto de formas ondulantes.

Unas risas traviesas, cómplices y sinceras provenientes de unas jóvenes gargantas cuyos dueños no podían dejar de reír. Tumbados sobre la cama, agitaban brazos y piernas, haciendo que las sábanas despegasen en un corto vuelo, desplegándose como unas gigantescas alas de mariposa que se baten con gracia una vez y otra vez más, animadas por un sinfín de risas.

Unas risas juguetonas girando en medio de un torbellino de telas blancas.

Las primeras compartidas bajo las sábanas.

FIN

* * *

**Luar**

Despertar junto a él… Un raro privilegio… Juntos, pegajosos, mojados, abrazados. Todavía es de noche o es posible que sea de noche de nuevo. No puedo saberlo. ¿Cuántas veces? Dejé de contar… Sudorosas horas practicando sexo; tanto deseo y tanto placer…

Al otro lado de la ventana, colgada del cielo frío, una brillante luna llena arroja lanzas de luz hacia nosotros. Las nubes oscuras la acosan con pequeñas dentelladas, retrasando el momento de comérsela por completo, igual que yo hago con él.

La claridad lunar hace de su piel blanca un espectáculo sobrecogedoramente bello, irreal; y yo soy incapaz de apartar los ojos de su figura extraña y radiante, de su rostro serio y hermoso, de sus labios que parecen sonreír. Contemplo su sosiego, el leve movimiento de su respiración… La belleza y la paz de esa imagen me producen una agradable sensación de calma y bienestar. Solo él puede hacerme sentir así, tan bien…

¿Y quién es él en realidad?

¿Y yo? ¿Quién soy yo?

¿Quiénes somos más allá de nuestros títulos?

Dos jóvenes normales y corrientes; tan extraordinarios y tan reales como el sentimiento que nos une, como el ansia por tenernos una vez y otra vez, como la luna blanca ilumina el cielo una noche y otra más… Por toda la eternidad…

FIN

* * *

**N/A:**En el primero de los drabbles, **_La piedra mágica_**, la historia que Camus cuenta sobre la piedra, no es invención mía, es un pequeño fragmento perteneciente a _"La Emperatriz de Roma"_, de Pedro Gálvez.

Y el penúltimo, **_Juegos de Cam_**a, fue inspirado por una imagen de la película _"El Gran Gatsby"_. Hace un par de semanas mi hermana me arrastró a verla y hay una escena, casi al principio, en la que en un cuarto las cortinas revolotean mecidas por el viento. Visualmente es algo muy lindo y me llamó mucho la atención. Cuando pensé en qué escribir para el reto de la semana (cuya imagen eran unas sábanas revueltas), se me vino a la cabeza y me salió esa miniatura.  
Por si las dudas: no he leído la novela, lo que escribí es una mini descripción inspirada por esa escena.


End file.
